The present invention relates to an automatic golf practice course, and more particularly, to an simplified automatic golf practice course.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,697 discloses an automatic golf practice course to resolve the problems encountered in the collection of golf balls. However, such an apparatus is complicated, with many pivotal flat plates, posts and other required means, and thus resultingly expensive.
The present invention provides an improved automatic golf practice course which has a structure more simple than any other conventional automatic golf practice course.